PBS' Secret Weapon
is a shame to keep fights from going in the UnWorld. This shame was created by a guy named SSBMEXPERT . This shame is the first shame of the Super Poop Bros. series. This shame was released for the Game Boi, NintenD'oh Zii EWW & Nintendo's Wii U. It was SBMEXPERT(Smash Productions Inc.)'s 22nd video & his/her (over) 2-year aniversary. Plot Luigi finds a "football" chamber pot & Mario says it's poop(YUCK!) while Dr. Rabbit was trying to DIE but fails. Luigi says something about shoving his Pokemon up Mario's PINGAS. The "POKEMAN" head then flies by. Mario then says random stuff & goes crazy. Mario & Luigi were then fighting each other. The fight goes on for 2 hours. And while that was happening, Bowser and his buddy, Dr. Rabbit* were killing Pedo Bear while Link was trying to eat Zelda for DINNER. This came to an end when The PBS Team dropped off a Guy from The Simpsons, Para-Dice, and Barney at Mario's and Luigi's house, but not before they broke the door. The Guy from The Simpsons then says "Hi, everybody. "The "POKEMAN" head then flies by again, which leads a crazy chase. Meanwhile, at the forest, Pedo Bear attacked Bowser but failed because Bowser was saved by Dr. Rabbit using a shotgun. The chase went all over the Mushroom Kingdom & past a Spartan O's box. To kill Pedo Bear, Bowser breathed fireballs on Pedo Bear (but Pedo Bear somehow lived.). Meanwhile at the Intermission (go grab a snack!) hotel, the crazy chase continues, tanks were driven, a rat holds a sign saying "(HOTEL NAME) Go Grab a Snack!", The King drives his car, Zelda sent her robots to stop Link from eat her for DINNER. Luigi looks down at a Pampers case with a price tag saying "$1.49" & says "WOW! That's a low price!" Barney continues roaring. Luigi runs all the way to the forest. Pedo Bear attacked Bowser, but failed because Bowser was saved by Dr. Rabbit, using a shotgun. The chase went past Ol' TimeyVille & Luigi then gets run over back in the forest. Luigi yells "HEEEEEEELP!" as Flying Ace Snoopy flies past on his doghouse "warplane". Barney says he's so funny & continues roaring. Weegee killed Barney, and Luigi went to thank Weegee for saving him, but Weegee killed Luigi, but then Dr. Rabbit killed Weegee with the chamber pot & a TV. Mario's ghost then says "You know what they say, all toasters toast (Tubby) toast!" When PBS P-Head is defeated, the whole world becomes lavander void. Suddenly, a V of Doom appears & prepare for final battle. Enemies *Barney-Bot *Bowser Statue (because plumbers hates statue) *Pedo Clone *Zelda-Bot *Nazi *MTV Ms *Nickelodeon Splats *Abstract WBs *BassMats *Rankin Bass Bs *Goomba Drawings *Spingebills Bosses #Guy from Simpsons #Pedo Bear #Barney #Zelda #Para-Dice #Adolf Hitler #Pedo Bear (rematch) #CBS Eye #Apple #NBC Peacock #Fox Structure #ABC Ball #'Final Bosses:' Barney, Weegee, Mecha-Zelda, Pedo-Ball, Maka Albarn, PBS P-Head, Justin Bieber, V of Doom. Difference's between the Youtube Poop video and the Shame (Remember, for those of you who watch the video,you don't have to read this.) 1. In the game, Bowser plays a playable role. In the video, the creators just wanted him to get out the major picture. 2. This part is under construction by The Annoying Orange. *rabbit dentist Category:Shames Category:Mario's Shames Category:Bowser's Shames